


Kiss Kiss

by LadyYueh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock keeps kissing our favorite DI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the first round at thegameison_sh lj challenge comm. The prompt: 'Firsts'. Thanks go to neierathima for her awesome beta skills.

Lestrade would have staggered back in shock if Sherlock's hands hadn't been at his neck and hip. As it was, he was having enough trouble keeping himself from shouting and spitting like a child who's been fed something disgusting. With all the revolting experiments that Sherlock conducted, Lestrade didn't want to think about what Sherlock put in his mouth; especially when he'd just been intimately acquainted with the man's tongue.

"What the hell was that for?" Lestrade hissed as he collected his wits and broke away from Sherlock's hold.

"We're in a queer club. It's where our two victims were last seen. They were both older, gay men in relationships. What do you think I'm doing, Inspector?" Sherlock asked rhetorically, clearly annoyed by having to recite facts and conclusions that were childishly simple to him. By the looks of it, Sherlock was completely unfazed by his actions as he cased the people in the club for their killer.

Lestrade frowned. "And you couldn't have told me this before? Of course not," Lestrade answered his own question with annoyance, wondering why he was still surprised by Sherlock after two years of dealing with the man.

By the intent expression on Sherlock's face he'd long since dismissed the situation he'd created, deeming it insignificant and unimportant. His eyes tracked this way and that, gathering minute details and weaving a world of information with them. Lestrade recognized the expression. He had something.

"This would be the perfect time for you to storm off in an angry huff and draw the murderer to you," Sherlock low suggestion was almost lost under the rapid beat of the music.

Lestrade pointed at him viciously. "You're always like this!" he shouted as he threw up his hands and turned to stalk away, headed to the deserted alley that all these places seemed to have.

He brushed at his mouth absently. It had been too long since he'd been kissed; his lips still tingled.

\----

That was the first time, but not the last.

Lestrade kept count. He also remembered the circumstances of each one of those instances. He didn't really want to, but he couldn't help it either. It wasn't as if they'd gone at it or even indulged in anything as slight as heavy petting. Just kisses. Some of them without tongue, even.

They were just kisses and Sherlock had a legitimate excuse for each one. It really was surprising what a lot of people would ignore or be reluctant to ask when they caught two men in a clinch in some deserted spot.

Then again, they were _kisses_ and kisses weren't exactly nothing. Well, they weren't nothing to most people, but then Sherlock Holmes was not most people.

The amount of time and energy he expended thinking about it and trying to _not_ think about it whenever Sherlock was around was ridiculous. Being attracted to someone he worked with wasn't new, but his inability to keep it bottled up was. Lestrade had slept with a co-worker before and hadn't had such distinctly unprofessional thoughts while on the clock.

Frankly, Lestrade was getting tired of having his rebellious mind remember details about every single sodding time that Sherlock Holmes assaulted him with his mouth. Being thrown off balance every time the man did it was bloody annoying as well. He wasn't a teenager anymore, to be so easily undone by the simple press of another mouth. And considering that Sherlock didn't seem to be affected at all, Lestrade felt it wasn't exactly in his best interests to entertain serious thoughts on the basis of a handful of kisses that weren't given with intent.

That said, Lestrade was not one to let Sherlock Holmes have his way if he could help it and letting Sherlock think he could manhandle Lestrade whenever he pleased wasn't exactly the smart thing to do.

The next time an appropriate opportunity arose, Lestrade kissed Sherlock first.


End file.
